The100 OneShots
by vickyxo.xo
Summary: A whole bunch of oneshots about my favourite characters. Since the writers decided to kill my favourite characters, I decided to write oneshots about my favourite characters of the 100!
1. Chapter 1

So I'm completely devastated that my favourite characters on The 100 were killed off the show, so I decided to write oneshots about my favourite characters on the show!

Let me know what you guys think! I haven't posted on here in forever, and I know I have a lot of unfinished stories but I've decided to drop them and make some new stories because there are a lot more new shows I am completely in love with! So so so so so sorry to anyone who has read my other stories, but I'm back 3

I hope you all enjoy my stories and let me know what you guys think!

My first chapter obvious had to be with Octavia and Lincoln. Next I'm thinking of either doing a Lexa/Clarke story or another Lincoln and Octavia, so let me know which one you guys would want more! :)

Anyways enjoy!

 **A Moment.**

Her head rested against Lincoln's arm while her hand laid across his abdomen. He was running his fingers through her hair and would casually kiss her forehead every couple minutes. They were laying in front of the fire in a comfortable silence, their bodies cover under the warm bear fur.

Octavia couldn't remember the last time time they had been intimate, everything seemed to just be going straight to shit once Pike and the others got to Arkadia. They hated the grounders. They wanted them dead and Octavia and Lincoln couldn't catch a break but once they did, they always took full advantage of the couple moments of peace.

Lincoln was so set on helping people, it worried Octavia that she could potentially lose him again, and this time forever. It's a miracle already that he was able to come back to like, but to do it a second time, she knew the likelihood and knew it was entirely impossible.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Lincoln whispered into her hair, causing a small smile to form on Octavia's face.

"I wish we could just run away together and not have to worry about Pike and his team of idiots" she replied back with her eyes closed, but picturing her and Lincoln together living in a cave, always laying naked in front of a fire and spending the rest of their lives together in complete serenity. He chuckled slightly and rolled them over so that he was hovering above her, his arms on both sides of her head, she opened her eyes wide and her smile grew even bigger.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered to her, staring into her mesmerizing bright blue eyes. They sparkled as she stared back at him, her heart beating fast against her chest. She put her hands on his side and rolled them over again so that this time she was laying on top resting against his chest but still looking at him.

They had got caught up in such a rare moment that both of them just stared at each other with so much love and admiration. The pressure of what was going on with Pike and the grounders rested heavily on them, they both hadn't talked about the 'what ifs' with each other yet, but both knew that something could happen and neither were ready to lose each other again.

Lincoln's face has gone serious as he stared at Octavia causing her to look at him with seriousness as well.

"No matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you. You-" Lincoln started saying but was quickly cut off by Octavia.

"We don't need to talk about this, we're going to be okay, we always end up being okay in the end. We will get through this." She tried reassuring him. She didn't want to talk to Lincoln like she's never going to see him ever again. She didn't want to think that is would be possible to lose the love of her life again. The pain that she experienced the first time Lincoln died, it felt like her whole life had been swept from under her and that she couldn't breath. It felt like someone had reached into her chest and ripped her heart out. Her heart had died when Lincoln's stopped beating. She never wanted to ever feel that feeling again.

"We need to talk about this Octavia." He tried to push but she just shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about the possibilities of one us dying. No one is dying. So why pretend that something is going to happen? Why can't we just enjoy right now and not worry about the future right now. Just enjoy the now." She tried to push. Tears started to gather so she sat up holding the fur to her chest. Lincoln sat up to noticing the unshed tears and pulled her close to him.

"You are my life. My world. My every thought. Everything that we have gone through, I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. You helped shape me into the man I am today, Octavia. I would go to the ends of the Earth for you and back." He told her, staring deeply into her eyes and holding her face between his hands, wiping away a single tear that had managed to escape her eye.

"We fight together." She replied.

He smiled softly, but felt guilt rip through the bottom of his stomach. He knew that she would fight along side him till the day they both died. But he couldn't live with himself if she died. He wasn't going to let her die for his choices. She was the strongest women he ever met, he knew that if it came down to it, she would be able to live life if he died. But if she died, he wouldn't survive without her. He'd go mad.

So without another word she leaned down and kissed him gently. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter to him as they kissed.

"Promise me one thing." He pulled back to say.

"And what's that?" She asked back.

"Never forget who you are."

She smiled and gave him a quick peck.

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes had passed since Pike shot Lincoln in the head.

She stared blankly at his body lying in a puddle of his blood and dirty rain water.

He was gone.

She was never going to hold him again, never feel his touch or hear his voice say her name over and over again. She was never going to kiss him ever again or trace the patterns on his skin while they laid together.

Gone.

She wiped away a single tear that had escaped and started marching towards the horse Kane had put her on while she was drugged. She hopped on the horse with fluid motion, her body in autopilot.

"Where are you going?" Kane asked hurriedly before she could take off.

"I'll be back." Was all she said before galloping away, her mind only on one thing.

Bellamy.

He could hear someone walking into the cave praying to God that Indra had decided to come back but instead was surprised when Octavia marched in. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily and her eyes scanned all over the cave quickly before landing on her brother.

He was slightly taken back at the look of pure hatred on Octavia's face. He knew that she was pissed at him, but this was an entirely different look. He'd never seen his sister look this mad in his life, and he was truly terrified.

"You." she spat and she ran towards him grabbing him by the neck and pushing him into the caves wall causing his head to snap back into the rock. He let out a low painful moan.

"Octavia what-" he tried to say but was cut off when Octavia threw his head back against the cave again causing another painful moan to escape his lips. She let go of his neck and he slouched to the cold ground, his hand rubbing the back of his head while his eyes tried focusing on his sister.

"Pike killed Lincoln."

And like that Bellamy's whole body went cold. His heart stopped beating and regret seeped into his body as he registered what his sister had just told him. He stared at her, his eyes wide as angry tears started streaming down Octavia's face. His whole heart broke. Lincoln was dead. The love of his sisters life was dead, and it was all his fault.

"Octavia-" he said cautiously but shut up quickly when Octavia punched him straight in his nose.

"We were almost out until Pike threatened to kill the other grounders in the cell. He's gone, Lincoln is gone and it is all your fault. He was your friend Bellamy! He was your fucking friend and now he's dead. You're Pike's little bitch and because of you Lincoln is dead." She spat at him. He didn't know what to say. He was in complete shock, he just couldn't register what his sister was saying.

"I'm so sor-" he tried to say but was cut off by a punch to the face. His face wiped sideways on the impact and pain shot throughout his entire face. He slowly turned his face to look at Octavia but before he could Octavia punched the other side of his face.

The next thing he knew she was giving him punch after punch. She was taking out all her frustration, all her hurt, and all her hate on his face.

He deserved this, he thought. He deserved every punch and more. People were dead because of him. He could have stopped Pike, but he thought what he was doing was right. He believed in Pike, but he now knows the terrible mistake he's made and knows he deserves this and more.

Finally Octavia stopped punching him and was just staring at him in pure hatred. She was breathing heavily as she took a step back from her brother.

"You're dead to me." She spat before turning around and storming out of the cave to leave her broken and bloody brother on the cold ground.

"What have I done." He whispered painfully as tears started to pool down his face. Things were never going to be the same again. Bellamy had lost his sister forever, and he had no one to blame but himself.

Sorry this is so short, but this is my interpretation on what I think is going to happen on this weeks episode between the Blake siblings! I hope its gonna be as intense as it looks!.


End file.
